xanafandomcom-20200214-history
Gesicht
Model HRS 0288, created by Professor Hoffman of Germany out of zeronium, an alloy the Professor had previously developed. A police robot, equipped with extremely advanced A.I. and designed with a variety of detective and offensive capabilities. One of the seven greatest robots in the world, capable of being both nearly indistinguishable from humans and of acting as a weapon of mass destruction. Designation "Gesicht." I analyze and I verify and I quantify enough History Gesicht looks like a middle-aged man. A very fit middle-aged man, but one nonetheless, complete with a slightly worn face and thinning blond hair. This is likely to enable him to blend in better with his coworkers and to make humans more comfortable in his presence. People often don't realize that he is a robot (the first chapter actually has you thinking he's human, up until the point where you see that the gun he's holding is his hand). Robots, on the other hand, find it much easier to identify him as one of their own. Gesicht is in fact model HRS 0288, a “top of the line detective robot.” He was created by Dr. Hoffman of Germany eleven years ago, using a special alloy Hoffman invented called zeronium. His A.I. is also extremely advanced, he is able to pick up more nuances than most robots, let alone humans, and giving him a greater capacity to learn than almost any robot. His intelligence and capability to act as a weapon of mass destruction make Gesicht one of the seven greatest robots in his world. In accordance with Article 13 of the Robot Laws, Gesicht cannot kill a human. To this end his electronic brain has been equipped so that any emotions he develops will be dampened, making it less likely that he will be inclined to kill. He is prohibited from firing zeronium shells without express permission from his (human) superiors. For his entire “life,” he has worked for Europol, which is essentially the FBI of the European Federation. He is perhaps the most valued member of Europol, more perceptive and determined than any of his colleagues, not to mention more immune to damage. He is often assigned to difficult, high risk, and/or high profile cases, and in fact has been used on several occasions to give Europol better press regarding their treatment of certain cases. Gesicht, and other robots, have advanced enough A.I. to, when combined with life experience, approach human emotion very closely. Gesicht has been happily married to another robot, Helena, for six years. They have no children, though they did apply for adoption once. Helena is very considerate of the demands of Gesicht's job, and in turn he does his best to be attentive to her. Gesicht, like all of the most advanced robots (with the exception of the pacifist Epsilon), served in the Iraq War 39th Central Asian Conflict four years ago, and helped to bring about an end to the quagmire. Gesicht, on account of his history with the police, served with the security forces, which meant he spent most of his time securing urban areas. The greatest difficulty Gesicht faces is the continuing discrimination against robots. Many humans resent the presence of robots, especially in such sensitive areas as law enforcement. It is also often assumed that Gesicht is incapable of operating without close scrutiny (in spite of evidence to the contrary), and that he is unable to understand humans, particularly in regards to emotion. The Robot Laws, while establishing that robots are people and thus have rights, also restrict robots and in some ways make them second-class citizens (the first article of the Robot Laws makes this clear- robots exist to help humans). History (the part with spoilers) The mun encourages skipping this if you haven't read Pluto yet (she can also provide links to the series for your convenience). A few months ago, some of the above facts changed. Gesicht was assigned to a baffling case. A murder that could not have been committed by a human. But the only robot both powerful and insane enough to kill a human was locked up. And there was the serial murder of several of the seven greatest robots in the world. Hardworking as always, Gesicht did his best to try to solve both cases. But the events seemed to come to a tragic conclusion when the robot who was apparently perpetrating the murders after all was taken down along with one of his victims, the robot Brando of Turkey. After these stressful events, Gesicht was scheduled to take his first vacation ever, a tour of Japan with Helena. These plans were stopped when he was called in to act as bodyguard for a man being targeted by an anti-robot hate group, Adolf Haas. Haas had been a member of the group, but the group had come to see him as a liability- because he was bent on assassinating Gesicht. Haas bore a grudge against Gesicht on account of his brother, and eventually prompted Gesicht into remembering the root of it. Three years before, a certain series of events took place which the European Federation subsequently covered up, not only in the press, but in Gesicht's mind. While on a case, Gesicht found an almost broken, child-like robot. Moved by its plight, Gesicht brought the robot home and had it repaired. He and Helena became very attached, and the robot became their “son.” They applied for legal adoption, and were accepted. Then an anti-robot psycho started killing robot children. By torturing them, taking them apart while they were still aware, continuing that until they were no longer functional or repairable, and then leaving them out to be found. Gesicht was assigned to this case, in no small part to create good press. The case itself was difficult enough. But Gesicht ended up much more personally involved. The killer attacked his son. At that point, Gesicht was so enraged he was actually able to overwhelm the restrictions placed upon him. He tracked the killer down, and shot him. With a zeronium shell. Given the amount of money invested in Gesicht, the European Federation rushed in and hushed things up. Overall, they were remarkably thorough. There was a complete press blackout. Helena's memory was effectively erased and replaced with more pleasant events. However, their job on Gesicht was not nearly as complete, likely due to the combination of how advanced his A.I. is and that they could not go to Dr. Hoffman (he would have refused). It had started to come back to Gesicht in nightmares, but Haas prompted him to remember everything. Gesicht still made the decision to protect Haas and his family, becoming somewhat damaged in the process. It had also become clear the other cases had not ended, as another one of the greatest robots was murdered. Disregarding his need for further repairs, Gesicht returned to work, and began to fully connect the dots. 100 percentile no error no miss History in Xanadu will go here. I synchronize and I specialize and I classify so much It should never be assumed that Gesicht is without emotion. It's just that his emotions are rather subdued. ...Usually. Gesicht is, for the most part, a very serious and focused individual. He tends to be quite straightforward. At work, he gets to the point immediately whenever possible, and will only socialize after the case itself has been addressed. He is very determined, and will hunt down every possible angle until he has solved a case. Once he has the necessary information, he acts quickly and decisively. On a more personal basis, while he can and does engage in small talk, he is brief, having no use for too many words. He is a careful and restrained person. He usually abstains from most indulgences, such as energy catalyst (the robot equivalent of alcohol). He is quiet, preferring to observe and not to draw attention to himself. But really, he is very considerate and kind. He is careful to note things about others, and engage them on subjects that they care about. He goes out of his way to help people (a trait shown perhaps most touchingly in canon when he retrieves a dead robot's memory chip and takes it to the robot's widow). He has a distinct fondness for children, and is actually rather good with them. He has actually developed a certain capacity for empathy, though he himself is unsure of that. He also makes a clear effort to balance his work with his home life, and tries to include Helena in any important decision or event. While he can seem like a workaholic, that's really more of a function of how often he is called upon and his inability to refuse most orders, rather than a personal preference. He even has a sense of humor. It doesn't turn up too often, and he doesn't get a lot of human jokes, but he does display a dry wit at certain points, and has an appreciation for it in others. Helping and protecting others is more than what Gesicht was made to do. It's what he wants to do. Don't worry 'bout dreaming because I don't sleep Relationships in Xanadu will be put here. I wish I could at least 30 percent Pluto is an odd cultural artifact in that it is, in fact, Urasawa Naoki's 8-volume retelling of a 1-volume arc of Tezuka Osamu's Tetsuwan Atom, aka Astro Boy. As one might expect, a great deal was changed, from the main character, to character designs and even some names, to the addition of a host of plot elements, to the inclusion of what is totally not the Iraq War. Pluto has been described in the following ways (by the mun and people she knows): "Astro Boy by way of Blade Runner directed by Hitchcock" "One long process of having your heart ripped out over and over. ...ilu Urasawa" and "Pluto: you may as well just start crying now" The mun has a hobby of thinking a lot about Urasawa manga, with results like this discussion of robots, society, and emotion. Category:Characters Category:Living